The present invention relates to an athletic shoe suitable for training and racing purposes. More particularly the present invention relates to an adjustable weight athletic training/racing shoe which includes means for adding weight to the shoe for training purposes at the toe, heel, and sides thereof.
The addition of weight to strategic areas during training develops individual muscles and muscle groups in the foot, ankle and leg areas. Different muscle groups are developed with each different strategic weight added. Conventional ankle weights are known for use in training. One of the drawbacks of ankle weights is that the length of the moment arm about (or around) the ankle pivot is zero. Thus, muscle groups associated with rotating the foot are not developed with the use of ankle weights.
One prior art approach to providing removable weight for athletic training and racing shoes are disclosed in the McGowan U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,982. Therein, a removable weight assembly was disclosed for mounting on an athletic shoe by means of snap fastening. The McGowan approach had several drawbacks. First, McGowan's weights were not located at the maximal fulcrum points of the ankle to foot rotation and therefore did not permit maximum muscle resistance with minimum weight applied. Second, McGowan's weights were located over the foot structure and in the plane of rotation which would cause callusness and eventual injury to that area of the foot during repeated exercising. Third, McGowan's weights were rigid which added to the injurious effects just mentioned. Fourth, McGowan's removable weight attachment for an exercise shoe with a "sole for inner and outer sidewalls" made no mention of arch support, heel counter, or heel and forefoot cushioning which would be required to compensate for added weight in a walk-run-jog exercise routine.
Other prior art examples of footwear provided with pockets therein include U.S. Pat. No. 1,100,758 to McAuslin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,742,715 to Meltzer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,570 to Bliese and U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,677 to Perry. A device for adding a weight coextensive with an entire shoe sole and heel structure is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,990,970 to Wood. The drawback of the Wood shoe was that the weight was added to the entire shoe structure, rather than being concentrated at desirable moment arms of rotation.
One object of the present invention is to provide an athletic running/jogging shoe which includes weight pockets for receiving weights located at the toe and heel of the shoe whereby the maximal fulcrum points of the ankle-foot muscle group receive primary stress during exercise.
Another object of the present invention is to provide flexible lead-tape strip weights positioned in the shoe around the extremities of the foot whereby injury from repeated pounding or striking of the foot structure by non-flexible weights located on the foot or in the plane of the foot's movement during exercise is eliminated.
One more object of the present invention is to provide an athletic running/jogging shoe to which weights are attached by plastic mesh-hook fasteners whereby the weights may be moved by hand.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a combinational weighted training shoe and lightweight racing shoe which includes a foot plant cushioning and support provided by the arch support, heel counter and foam rubber inner soles, and adjustable/removable weight pockets.
One more object of the present invention is to provide a running/jogging shoe which combines additional removable weights together with cushioning and foot support.
Still one more object of the present invention is to provide an athletic running/jogging shoe which is improved by providing pockets containing flexible weights located at the toe and heel areas to give maximal stress to the ankle-foot muscle group while being located outside of the extremities of the foot to eliminate the possibility of injury caused by weights located on the foot during exercise.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an athletic running/jogging shoe wherein the weights are enclosed in a separate pocket structure which may be attached to the shoe by plastic mesh-hook fasteners to enable weight to be readily added or removed.